Sonadow: Brainwashed
by CaptianKate
Summary: A few years ago, Sonic disappeared after their trip into space didn't go as expected. Shadow finds out what happened to him and doesn't know if it was a good thing or not but he still tries to help. Sonadow. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**-Three years ago**

The room was dark and cold. The only light that shone was the moon's light through the barred window. The moonlight eliminated the steel bars of the prison cell and the fur of a blue hedgehog. Memories echoed through his head like a hammer trying to break his skull.

 _"Tails! What's happening!" Sonic cried as the space ship's engine exploded._

He was curled up with his back against the wall, hiding his face. His peach arms had cuffs against them and his ankles as well. His ear would twitch at the sound of the guards pacing about, their bright red eyes sometimes visible to the blue hedgehog in the cell.

 _"We've been hit by something! I think it was a rocket!" Tails shouted back._

He would look up every now and then, his face drenched from crying.

 _"But the president knows who we are! Who would-?" Sonic stopped, the obvious answer hung in the air like an awkward turtle._

He'd twitch every now and then, keeping his head down.

 _Rouge turned to them, yanking off her headphones._

He remembered being dragged away from the remains of the ship his younger brother had been so proud of and worked day-and-night for.

 _"It's taken too much damage! We're going down!" She yelled._

His head popped up from his legs when he heard the door leading to the prison cells opened. His ears drooped back down, when he saw a lone robot enter. He was hoping it'd be a robot with one of his friends. He prayed they were okay, but the image of that limp yellow body kept coming back to his mind, no matter how many times he pushed it back.

 _'Please... Let that of been my imagination... Please...;'_

The robot that had entered opened the cell door and unchained Sonic.

"YOU ARE REGISTERED FOR IMMEDIATE ROBOTICIZATION. FOLLOW AND DO NOT TRY AND ESCAPE." The robot ordered, forcing Sonic out of the cell.

He hung his head low, his ears laid back. He didn't even bother to escape. What was the use? In this state he was in, he wouldn't stand a chance at all... Plus his friends might not even be alive. They soon entered the destination room and he was quickly put into a large cylindrical chamber. He knew this machine well. The Roboticizer. He looked up a fraction and saw the fat man himself standing behind the control panel, Dr. Eggman.

He couldn't contain himself. He let out a vicious growl and immediately began shouting at Eggman, tears of rage falling down his face.

"You bastard! How dare you lie to us?! We trusted you and you stabbed us all in the backs! Now they're all dead! You happy?! You've just killed everyone who I cared about! You poor excuse of a human!" Tears of sadness mixed with the tears of rage and he collapsed onto his knees, too tired to stand up.

Eggman made no reply, but merely looked at the broken down hedgehog. Sonic had nothing left to live for, nothing left to fight for... It all vanished in a puff of smoke. The chamber's door was opened up and the robot dragged him out. The robot who held him by the back of his neck forced him to stand in front of Eggman. Sonic knew it was him for no one else wore those kind of shoes. Eggman put his hand under Sonic's chin and forced him to look up at him. Sonic did his best to make an angered, or menacing face, but his sadness made it quickly fade.

"Sonic... Listen to me. I did not mean for them to die… It was an accident. I merely wanted you all to be shook up from the crash, so it'd be an easy capture…"

"How do I know you're not lying your ass off again?! You did it before you'll just do it again!" Sonic growled.

It was impossible to tell how Eggman was feeling, for his sunglasses always blocked his eyes.

'Probably so no one could tell if he was lying through his ass, or telling the truth…' Sonic thought.

"Sonic… Please believe me… I never had any intention of hurting any of you… Especially you."

"Bullshit!" Sonic snapped at him.

Eggman must have been slightly taken aback by Sonic's use of vulgar language, for he didn't respond immediately. Sonic rarely ever swore, but now he didn't care if he used fuck as every other word. The rage boiling up in Sonic made it impossible for him to think twice about what he was saying. His emotions, alone, were spilling out of his body and mind. Finally, after a few moments, Eggman spoke again.

"You don't understand…"

"You're right, I don't understand! I'd never understood you and I definitely won't now!" Sonic interrupted him.

Eggman put a finger on the hedgehog's lips to stop him from interrupting again, but had to take it off as Sonic tried to bite him.

"Sonic… Please listen to me…"

"I'm done listening to you! Nothing you can say will change what you've done! My friends are dead! You've won already! Just dispose of me and get it done quickly, so I don't have to see your ugly mug ever again!" Sonic wished he'd just stop crying already.

He was beginning to have trouble seeing through the tears and his voice was cracked.

"Maybe nothing I can say… But maybe something I can do will change something…" Eggman told him.

Eggman pulled the blue hedgehog into a hug. Sonic's eyes widened and his mind went completely blank. He didn't know what was going on, or what was happening. Eggman took advantage of Sonic's confused and shocked state and stabbed the needle into Sonic's arm. Sonic winced from the pain, but soon began to get dizzy. Everything in that room seemed to spin and he was soon losing all feeling in his body. It a matter of seconds, he passed out onto the floor, at Eggman's feet.

The doctor picked Sonic up himself and cradled the unconscious blue hedgehog in his arms. The needle was a last resort, but it happened. Eggman carried Sonic through the hallways of his tower until he came across his bedroom. He carefully laid Sonic onto the bed and sat in a chair next to it.

"I wasn't lying to you, Sonic… I really didn't mean to kill them. I never wanted to hurt you like this… I'm sorry." He knew Sonic wouldn't be able to hear his words, but he felt like he needed to say them. "I thought roboticizing you would take the pain away from you, but I couldn't go through with the idea without some closure…"

Eggman brushed away the tears that had remained on Sonic's face and continued. "When you wake up you won't remember anything from you past… Your mind will be fresh and clean… From there I will teach you to be you… I'm going to help you and raise you as my own" Eggman turned and walked out of the room.

"Monitor him and when he wakes up, alert me." He ordered the robot outside.

Then he walked back to his lab, not sure whether he should regret what he had done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **-Present**

Shadow was pissed. That blue hedgehog had been missing for several years while Shadow had to help his friends. He was glad he was able to get everyone safe before the impact. That is. Except Tails. He didn't want to leave Sonic, who wasn't able to come due to both his annoying heroistic attitude and the fact Shadow had a limit to how many people he could travel with. He had taken everyone to the hospital and Amy was unresponsive when she found out that Tails was dead but also that Sonic could be dead as well. Shadow sighed and watched out the window.

"Someone's moody" Rouge's voice came from behind him but Shadow just ignored her. "Why don't you just go look for him?"

That caught Shadow's attention. He turned to look at Rouge with a slight shocked expression that only Rouge could notice.

"I know who you're upset about." She spoke. "Just go look for him. I'd try Eggman, maybe he knows"

Shadow nodded and chaos controlled away.

Meanwhile, skillful feet tapped the metallic floor at incredible speed as the blue hedgehog ran through the base of Ivo Eggman Robotnic. He laughed and waved to a few robots he passed and stopped right outside the door to the observation room and peek in. He giggled when he saw the big man over at the table and snuck over silently. As he was about to pounce the big man, he was caught off guard by said man grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up and laughing.

"You thought you could sneak up on me huh?" Eggman smiled.

Instead of seeming afraid, the blue hedgehog laughed and hugged the human.

"Sorry Ivo! I wanted to at least try!" He laughed. "I was bored. You never let me leave the base"

Eggman nodded and set the blue hero on the table so his feet hung down.

"It's much safer in here. I wouldn't want you to get hurt if you were to leave the base"

"I know but it's so boring here!" Sonic flopped down on the table so he was laying on his stomach with his chin rested on his crossed arms.

He was lying so he covered up the blueprints spread over the table. He didn't seem interested in those, just the fat man working on them.

"Come on Sonic. I built you a racetrack and an obstacle course and plenty of robots so you can spar with them. You're still bored?"

Sonic looked up at the human and nodded. His emerald eyes pleading for some fresh air. Eggman couldn't resist, he sighed and stood. Walking to the egg carrier with the blue hedgehog eagerly following. He smiled as the blue hedgehog ran circles around the plane while he unlocked it.

"Come on Sonic." Eggman chuckled.

He hadn't laughed fully since the time he'd done that and caused the blue hedgehog to go into a clueless crying fit, asking why he felt so sad if all the doctor did was laugh.

"Come on Sonic" he called to the blue blur, who ran onto the egg carrier.

"Whoo! We get to go! Fresh air! Sunshine! Look at all the trees!" Sonic said excitedly as he pressed his hands and face to the window of the observation deck.

"Now Sonic, don't get too close to the window" Eggman warned, patting the seat next to his, which the blue hedgehog happily sat in.

"Do I get to watch you work today?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. We're going to the city called Mobodoon. They're a very rich city with beautiful scenery"

"Then why are we going to help them then?"

"They've had a series of crimes committed by people stealing"

Sonic gasped slightly. From his memory, he'd never seen any crimes since he'd always been in the base. Eggman smiled and stroked the blue hedgehog's blue quills. He looked out to the city as they approached. The mayor went to meet him as soon as the doors opened.

"Calm down mayor. I'll take care of it" Eggman said.

The mayor nodded and Sonic watched from his seat in front of the surveillance screens. He cheered as the robots spread out among the city, doing their job while Eggman went through the village.

"Be careful Ivo, there's a heat signature around you" Sonic spoke through the earpiece.

Eggman nodded and looked around.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted as someone tried to shoot Eggman.

Eggman reacted by jumping out of the way and his robots captured the guy. As Eggman walked into the egg carrier, Sonic jumped and hugged him around his neck.

"Yay! You did it!" Sonic cheered.

Eggman only smiled at the small blue hedgehog.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Uh huh! That was so cool!" Sonic smiled, then frowned as if remembering something. "Is it alright if we don't go back yet? I wanna see the forest. Orbot and Cubot told me about it so I wanna see it"

"I don't know Sonic... It could be dangerous"

"Come on Ivo! Please?" Sonic begged, giving Eggman his puppy dog eyes.

The doctor chuckled and nodded, earning a fist pump into the air from the blue hedgehog. The two walked to the main room but a glimpse of white fur made him stop in his tracks.

"Orbot! Cubot! Come here!" Eggman called, making Sonic jump.

The two appeared and with a look from their creator, they lead the confused blue hedgehog away. The doctor was silent and he looked around.

"I know you're there Silver" he said.

The white hedgehog appeared and glared at the doctor.

"I know what you're planning and I'll tell you this right now. This isn't right." Silver spoke. "You know Sonic's supposed to end up with his soul mate and keeping him locked up won't stop that"

"Until I find out and get rid of this 'soul mate', I'll keep Sonic as close as I can"

"Eggman please, you can't do this" Silver pleaded.

Two robots grabbed Silver by his arms and began to drag him.

"Watch me" Eggman growled.

He turned and walked to the room when he knew Orbot and Cubot had taken Sonic. When he got to the room, it was empty.

"Sonic?" He called. "Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Eggman looked around and began to get worried. He went over to the window and looked around, glad it was one-way, as he watched out the window. Sonic smirked as he snuck up on the doctor and pounced him.

Meanwhile, Shadow walked through the halls of the base until he saw Eggman walk into a room calling for the very hedgehog he was looking for. Shadow watched from the doorway until he noticed the blue hedgehog walk up to the doctor as if sneaking up on him.

'What's he doing?' Shadow wondered.

Sonic pounced and the doctor gasped as the blue hedgehog smiled, laughing. Shadow was shocked at the friendliness and was hesitant to approach them.

"Hah! I got you!" Sonic's voice said.

"Why you little-" Eggman started before stopping himself when he noticed the blue blur laughing.

He chuckled.

"I guess you did get me hedgehog. How about some lunch?"

"Chili dogs!?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and stood in the doorway, waiting for the two to notice him. Eggman laughed at the blue hedgehog's eagerness and nodded.

"Whatever you'd like"

Eggman felt Sonic pause and he looked over to where Shadow stood in the doorway.

"Oh. Shadow. Welcome" Eggman said awkwardly, avoiding looking the black hedgehog in the eye.

The entire room was silent until the sudden burst from Sonic made both Eggman and Shadow jump.

"This is Shadow?!" Sonic asked, then looked around as if about to offer something but gave up and took the black hedgehog's gloved hand in his own, shaking it with more power than someone would expect the blue hedgehog to have. "I-I'm Sonic Robotnik! I'm glad I get to finally meet you!"

Shadow flinched at the name, then glared at Eggman.

"You seem upset! Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" Sonic said, a little louder than he needed to.

He then ran over to Eggman and took refuge behind the human, peering at the black hedgehog from under Eggman's arm.

"Sonic, calm down. You haven't done anything wrong" Eggman said with a sweat drop.

Shadow crossed his arms.

"Go to the kitchen and have Orbot and Cubot help you make your lunch. I need to have a word with Shadow and I'll join you after." Eggman said, picking up the shy hedgehog.

"Can Shadow have lunch with us?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure. That's for him to decide"

Sonic nodded and his quills lowered slightly to show his mood.

"Ok" Sonic said as he left the room in a burst of energy.

As soon as he was gone, Shadow glared daggers at the doctor.

"What did you do Doctor?" Shadow demanded.

"His friends were killed several years ago so I took his memories away and I've been acting as his guardian since then"

"None of his friends were killed except Tails! He shouldn't be here! You tried to kill him countless times. How could you just have a change of heart?"

"The same way you did," Shadow's heart stopped. "You hated him too didn't you? Always blaming him for protecting the human race. Saying he was in your way."

Eggman crossed his arms.

"If you can fall in love with him than I can have the need to protect him. He's just like Maria" Eggman finished softly.

"He needs to at least see his friends so they know he's alive" Shadow said. "I am in love with him so I'll stay here and watch over him. What did you tell him about me anyway?"

"He sees you as the hero of mobius. All the things he did, I told him you did that"

"Why would you do that?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"He needed to have someone to look up to. I know he's grown fond of me since I wiped his memory but a former evil genius isn't one to be attached to.

Plus if something were to happen to me, I knew you'd be able to take care of him"

Shadow nodded.

"I suppose. Did you tell him something else though that caused him to act like that? Sonic was known for his ego, I've never seen him act like that"

"He's spent what his knows in the base. He's not the hedgehog who was born on christmas island by himself and had to fight for survival anymore. He's strong and has his speed but he doesn't know how to fight or control chaos." Eggman sighed. "His beautiful form of fighting is now gone"

Shadow raised an eye ridge at the doctor, confused as to what the blue hedgehog meant to him. The two walked to the kitchen and walked through the door just as Sonic took a bite of his chili dog, taking the whole thing in his mouth and swallowing.

"Be careful Sonic! Remember to chew" Orbot scolded.

"Sorry Orbot, I wanted to try it" Sonic giggled, then noticed Shadow watching him and blushed. "Oh. H-Hi Shadow..."

"Hello Sonic," Shadow nodded. "I see you're enjoying your lunch"

Sonic nodded shyly, still blushing, as Shadow sat next to him.

"What would you like to eat?" Eggman asked.

"Nothing, I don't really need to eat" Shadow replied.

"Wow, that's so cool" Sonic awed. "How's that?"

"I was created like that"

"Created?"

"I never told you? Shadow was an experiment by Gerald Robotnik" Eggman smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"Great Grandfather?" Sonic asked, looking at Eggman. "How could you forget to tell me that Ivo?"

Eggman laughed slightly at the cute glare the blue hedgehog was giving him.

"Sorry Sonic, I've been busy" Eggman apologized.

The blue hedgie nodded and crossed his arms. His ears twitched as if something occurred to him and he looked at Shadow. His eyes serious and curious but he had a slight pout.

"Did you ever meet Maria? Ivo told me she was my adopted mother" Sonic asked.

Shadow shot Eggman a slight glare before nodding to Sonic.

"I was in charge of protecting her while we stayed on the Ark. She's dead now but she was a wonderful woman" Shadow smiled.

"You talk as if you love her" Sonic giggled but Shadow just rolled his eyes, glad the blue hedgehog was more comfortable with being around him.

"I saw her as my sister since none of the others really saw me as more than a project" Shadow explained. "The Ark only had old scientists besides Maria"

Sonic giggled.

"So you two were playmates? What kind of games did you play?"

"Well... Whatever Maria wanted to play. I enjoyed reading the books that were available at the Ark but Maria would read to me sometimes or we'd play small games she'd have to explain to me every once in awhile"

"That must've been fun... I only knew her when I was still a baby. She died on the Ark and I went to Ivo. I'm glad I met someone who probably knows my mother better than me" Sonic smiled sadly at him before yawning.

"Is it that late already? You've gotta get to bed Sonic. You've got a big day tomorrow" Eggman said.

"Big day?"

"Yes, I'm planning on taking you with me for some training tomorrow" Shadow said to the blue hedgehog.

"Really?!" Sonic asked, his eyes full of wonder.

"Yes Sonic, so you've gotta get plenty of sleep tonight so you can do your best tomorrow" Eggman explained as he picked the blue hedgehog up from his chair and set him in front of the door.

"Alright," Sonic smiled. "Good night Ivo! Goodnight Orbot! Goodnight Cubot! Goodnight Shadow!"

After Orbot and Cubot waved and Shadow nodded, the blue hedgehog had taken off down the halls of the base, to his room. Shadow stood and crossed his arms.

"I'll take him to meet his friends tomorrow so I'll tell them that he won't remember them tonight. I'll come back in the morning" Shadow explained. "I hope what you did was right Doctor."

In a second and a chaos control, the black hedgehog was gone, leaving Eggman alone with his robots. Eggman sighed slightly and began to walk down the hall towards his lab.

"Believe me Shadow. I've been asking myself that for 3 years." He muttered as the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, the blue blur was as energetic as ever. Orbot and Cubot made him his breakfast and packed him a lunch that he stored in his quills even though he was reluctant to take it.

"It'll help you keep your strength up" Cubot had said.

"But Shadow doesn't eat food!"

"Well, you are not Shadow" Orbot pointed out. "Nor were you made to be like him. You look the same but he'll be teaching you a few techniques so you can protect yourself. Remember, Shadow is an experiment built to be the-"

"Ultimate life form and I shouldn't compare myself to him" Sonic cut him off, saying the same thing some other robots and Eggman have said to him.

"Nice to see you understand that. Now have a nice day and don't get too banged up"

Sonic nodded and smiled to the two robots before he took off to wait for Shadow. Now he was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the ultimate life form to show up.

"He's late" Sonic grumbled.

With a flash of green light, the black hedgehog appeared next to Sonic, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Ready?" He asked.

Sonic could only nod due to the blush that had taken over his control. The only thing keeping his wobbly legs from collapsing was his counterparts arm around his slim waist.

'Eggman must've changed his body shape quite a bit. I remember him being more built for a male now he's got feminine curves.' Shadow thought, not noticing the blue hedgehog's bright red blush.

"Before we start our training, I want you to meet some people. Being raised in a base surrounded by robots must've made you not much of a people person" Shadow said before chaos controlling to Amy's house.

He'd already managed to explain to everyone about Sonic's memory loss. Even though it was hard for them to act as if they were meeting their blue hero for the first time.

"Who are we meeting?" Sonic asked as he looked up at the pink house. "That's a lot of pink"

"Yes, it's a few fellow heroes I've worked with" Shadow explained, walking up to the house as if it were nothing.

"A few fellow heroes?" Sonic said as he followed but as soon as Shadow knocked on the door, Sonic visibly shrunk. "You mean-?"

Amy opened the door and smiled at the two.

"Hey Shadow, who's your friend?" She asked.

Sonic was frozen so Shadow took that chance to take his hand and lead him inside, passing Amy.

"His name is Sonic. Eggman wants me to train him." Shadow explained as Amy lead them into the main room where everyone was.

"Nice to meet you Sonic" Amy smiled, holding out her hand to him.

He didn't move. Shadow remembered how Amy was against not telling Sonic the truth when he'd told her what happened. Until Rouge told her she got a whole new chance at making a good impression on her hero. Sonic looked around the room at all the faces he should've recognized. Everyone was there. Except Tails. But everyone seemed to remove everything that had to do with Sonic's kid brother and their moods showed nothing was wrong. In a flash, Sonic was standing behind Shadow, peeking at the pink hedgehog through his black quills. His voice was quiet and shy, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"H-Hi Miss Amy..." Sonic said softly.

In order to hide everyone's shock, Shadow stepped to the side and set a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"These people are no different from me. You don't have to act so sh-" He said but was cut off by a particular chao sitting on Sonic's head while Cream walked over to get her pet.

Sonic seemed like he was going to faint but the second the chao hovered low enough to meet his eyes, he let out an almost girly squeal.

"You. Have. A. Chao!?" He asked Cream, hugging Cheese close to him, cuddling the chao, who didn't seem to mind the extra attention. "He's so cute! He's a hero chao right? What's his name? How old is he? How long have you had him? Did you find him in a chao garden? I read that chao's are usually very territorial but this one seems so nice! Did you raise him since his birth?"

The small bunny seemed shocked at first but eventually recovered and tried her best to answer his questions.

"He's my chao. His name is Cheese. I'm Cream. Nice to meet you Mr. Sonic" Cream smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"It's just a chao..." Jet said from his spot on the other side of the room.

He seemed shocked by the cute glare Sonic sent him.

"He is not just a chao! He's the most adorable creature in the world! I've read so much about these guys," Sonic said, still cuddling the chao close. "I've wanted one since I was a kid but Ivo always said a base is no place for such a natural creature. Did you know their home's are usually by lakes and when their lakes are polluted, they begin to die? They need the pure resources to live or else they can't fly or hatch or live!"

Knuckles leaned over to Shadow and lowered his voice while Sonic rambled.

"He's definitely changed. What are we gonna do about it?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, Eggman said that it's not possible to return his memories since it's been 3 years but I am going to teach him how to fight and then we'll continue from there." Shadow explained.

"I don't like it," Sonya said. "It doesn't fit Sonic to be acting like this. He's transformed into a wimpy booknerd."

"Does he even run anymore?" Wave asked. "He seems pretty proud of his knowledge"

"Yes," Shadow crossed his arms and watched the blue hedgehog talk to Rouge, complimenting her on her boots and saying she's really pretty. "Eggman said he's still able to run. We just need to give him stuff his old self used to like"

It was at this point, something Sonic said caused everyone to pause.

"Isn't there supposed to be a genius fox too? I read about a fox boy that used to help Shadow with his adventures"

Amy and Rouge looked at Shadow and he shook his head.

"I think you're mis-" he was interrupted by the blue hedgehog's stomach growling.

"I guess baby blue is a little hungry huh?" Rouge smiled at said hedgehog, who smiled shyly in response.

"Orbot and Cubot made me a bento box for lunch" Sonic said, pulling it out of his quills and handing it to Amy. "I don't really know how to set it up"

Amy smiled widely and lead the blue hedgehog into the kitchen, talking about how cute the box is and how she'd help him with it. As soon as the door closed, everyone let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Manic was the first to speak.

"What happened to my brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Shadow sighed.

"We already talked about this Manic" Sonia scolded. "Eggman took away Sonic's memory so he wouldn't have to deal with the sorrow of all of our deaths"

"But we're not dead" Manic replied.

A round of groans echoed through the room and Sonia set a hand on her brother's shoulder and lead him out of the room, saying she'll explain it more to him. Shadow went to the kitchen where Rouge and Amy were talking with Sonic at the table. Sonic had a few grains of rice on his cheek along with a big, cute smile. Shadow couldn't keep himself from smiling slightly at the cuteness of the blue hedgehog, not noticing when he was called by one of the girls.

"Shadow? What are you doing over there?" Amy asked, causing the others to look at him.

"Watching how cute baby blue is over here" Rouge smirked.

Sonic looked away carefully, blushing slightly. Shadow shot a slight glare at the white bat and tried to hide his blush.

"Sonic," Shadow said, his voice slightly hoarse. "Do you want to go out to begin to spar?"

Sonic stood up, almost knocking over to table. His eyes full of sudden nervousness and excitement.

"Y'-Yes!" he said louder than necessary.

Shadow smiled at the cuteness of Sonic and began his way out of the house. Sonic bowed to the girls quickly and said his thanks before attempting to grab his bento box only to be stopped by Amy.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it for you so you don't have to wait till you get back home" She said kindly, smiling.

Sonic nodded and turned to follow Shadow out the door.

"He's more of a brother than a boyfriend now" Rouge suggested.

Amy nodded and set the box in the sink to wash it. Sonya was still trying to explain the situation to Manic as they walked through the main room.

"...He thought we were dead so his memory was removed but now we can't help get the old... Sonic! Hi! Are you going to train with Shadow now?" Sonya said as soon as she saw him.

Sonic nodded, obviously very naive from the fact he didn't seem bothered or curious to that of what his unknown sister was saying.

"I wanted to ask you something before I did though." Sonic said, seeming more serious and confident than before.

Sonya and Manic nodded and Sonic pointed to their necklaces.

"What are those?" he asked.

Both of the siblings seemed to freeze, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, they spoke at the same time.

"An medallion"

"An heirloom"

The two looked at each other and Sonic blinked.

"They're very pretty. Almost like magic. What kind of crystal is it?" Sonic asked.

"We're not really sure." Sonya answered before Manic could say anything.

Sonic nodded and smiled.

"My mom gave me something like that only it was in the shape of a guitar. Ivo said that I played guitar when I was younger but I haven't really played in a long time. It looks like this one is a keyboard and that one is a drum." Sonic said, looking closely at the medallions but not touching them. It seemed as if he knew what would happen if he touched it.

Sonya and Manic were shocked at first before Sonya smiled and Manic smirked, setting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're pretty smart dude." Manic said. "Maybe we should start a band"

Sonic smiled and nodded before remembering he had training with Shadow and left.

When he got outside, Shadow was sitting in a tree with his arms crossed.

"Shadow?" Sonic called, looking around.

The black hedgehog opened one eye and looked down at blue with a small smirk on his face. He silently jumped down from the tree and hid. As Sonic looked around, he was oblivious of the crimson eyes watching his every move. He leaned back against the tree, its bark digging into his back, and ran his fingers over the stump. Not knowing what to do, Sonic followed the rules that Eggman had told him, just sit and wait. The old personality of the blue hero wouldn't have the patience to sit and wait but now Sonic looked up at the sky, as if not caring how long he'd have to sit there. Eventually, he began to hum to himself and played with his hands.

'This definitely isn't Sonic...' Shadow thought. 'He's different...'

After gathering his thoughts, he jumped down from the tree, thinking Sonic would get mad at him for not being there on time but the blue hedgehog didn't seem to even notice him as he spaced out.

"You ready to practice?" Shadow asked.

Sonic blinked and jumped slightly, looking at at him.

"O-Oh yes! Of course!" Sonic said brightly.

"Well I already know what we have to do first" Shadow chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Oh?"

Shadow nodded.

"We've gotta work on your attention span." Shadow explained. "I was able to catch you off guard just now despite the fact I only walked up to you. If there were someone actually trying to hide from you, you should be able to see them despite their camouflage"

Sonic nodded with a small look of determination, nodding slightly and getting serious.

"Yosh!" He said.

Shadow nodded as well and turned away.

"I'm going to actually try to sneak attack you. I want you to be able to either dodge or defend before I have the chance to strike you"

Sonic nodded again and stood ready as Shadow used his chaos control to teleport to a tree. He hid himself in the leaves and readied himself. Sonic didn't move, his look of determination not fading and his fists clenched as he stood ready. He, however, had no idea as to when or where Shadow was going to attack him.

'Gotta focus... Be prepared... Can't let Shadow down...' Sonic thought.

Shadow leaned against the tree with his arms crossed, not seeming as if he was going to move at any moment.

'Don't move... No matter what... Can't let Shadow down...'

Shadow smirked at how cute Sonic looked in his serious state. The blue hedgehog didn't move, he looked stiff as a board and he was staring out at nothing.

'Don't move... Be prepared... Don't move... Be prepared...'

After what felt like forever, Sonic's body began to relax. He let his mind wonder to what the black hedgehog was doing. He stood up straight and looked around.

"Um Shadow? It's been a long time! Are you gonna attack me?" he called.

Shadow smirked and used chaos control to appear behind the blue hedgehog, gripping his arm and throwing him into a tree. Sonic, being incredibly light and unprepared, found himself in the branches, hanging by his foot that had gotten caught in a branch. He was shocked. He hadn't even sensed the other until he was flying through the air. Shadow appeared in front of him with his arms crossed and Sonic couldn't help but blush slightly of embarrassment.

"Well at least you'll build up pain tolerance" Shadow joked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

The next few weeks, the two had trained to their hearts content. Sonic always thinking he had to be on constant guard while Shadow just waited him out. Sonya and Manic had tried their best to help their brother out with tips and teaching Sonic the speed dash, homing attack and how to use his medallion (all with Eggman's approval). Shadow made Sonic run until he was barely able to move, which, for the hero that was known for his ability to run, was a surprisingly short amount of time. Eventually Sonic had let his impatience show, he was tired of being thrown into trees and rocks by his counterpart and pouted in the base for 3 days.

"Come on Sonic, it's not healthy for you to spend all your time in the base. Even Eggman comes out every once in awhile" Orbot had said.

"I can't figure it out Cubot! Everytime I try to sense him, he just waits until I put my guard down and then attacks me! I can't react fast enough and I end up in a tree!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well if he attacks you as you put your guard down, just don't put it up" Cubot said.

"Don't put my guard up?" Sonic asked, sitting up from his bed fort.

"Yes, it might help. Remember when Doctor Eggman told you about his old nemesis?" Orbot asked.

Sonic nodded and jumped out of his bed.

"I'm gonna try again! I know what to do now!" Sonic exclaimed, running off. "Thanks Orbot! Thanks Cubot!"

As soon as he got back to Amy's house, he was bombarded with constant scolding from the pink hedgehog for being gone for so long. While he lowered his ears and apologized, the others that were in the room simply stared in shock. Sonya was the first to react and grabbed her brother's arm, leading him outside.

"Sonya wait! I'm not done!" Amy called.

"I think he's learned his lesson!" Sonya called back. "Shadow said to bring him to the backyard as soon as he got back"

Sonic stared at his sister with a look of admiration that she hadn't seen since they were kids. He hugged her and smiled.

"Thanks" He said as he turned and ran out to the backyard.

Sonya couldn't help but smile. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing with Sonic being how he is. Before he lost his memory, he was constantly cocky and never willing to let others take care of him, he'd always rely on his speed to get him out of whatever he put himself though. She sighed. But he was still her brother and he had no idea. Not even the slightest clue as to their childhood. Their time in Robotropolis, constant looking for their mom and fighting off the terrible doctor. She stared at the retreating form of her brother for a long time before she felt Manic set a hand on her shoulder. The two shared a look, both knowing what the other was feeling. Manic smiled slightly to cheer his sister up and lead her back toward the main room.

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking around for the black hedgehog.

"Shadow! Come out! I want to talk to you" He called, not bothering to raise his guard.

A small movement made him turn to see a glaring hedgehog standing behind him.

"You've been gone for 3 days. Explain" Shadow said, his glare not letting up.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I was frustrated with how I kept getting beat during training and didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

On regular circumstances, Shadow would be surprised by Sonic's apology. But these weren't normal circumstances. He shook his head and gestured for the blue hedgehog to follow him. He started up his shoes and Sonic caught onto the idea that they were going to be running and followed as they took off. Their surroundings a blur, Sonic couldn't help but watch his trainer running ahead of him. He noticed the way that Shadow's quills kind of bounced in the wind and he couldn't help but smile slightly. The black hedgehog called something back to him but he didn't hear due to his daydreaming. He didn't even see that he was about to run into a tree until Shadow yanked him out of the way.

"Pay attention!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic nodded and put on a face that, with his effort, looked more silly than serious. After what felt like an eternity of running, they eventually got to a small lake. Sonic's eyes widened slightly at the sight of water but he tried his best not to show his fear. What would Shadow think if he were to find out that Sonic was afraid of water? Ivo used to tell him that fear of water was such a silly thing. He clenched his fists so tightly that if he hadn't been wear gloves, his knuckles would be white from the pure fear. Shadow gestured for the blue hedgehog to stand by him on the edge of the water.

"I'm aware that you have aquaphobia so this time, if you don't block me, you'll end up in the water." Shadow explained.

Sonic's eyes shrunk.

"W-What?"

 **GAH! I'm sorry it's so short! The next one will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic stood ready for an attack. His idea sounding less and less good with each passing second. He stared at the water. Unable to move.

'How am I supposed to focus when I can't move?' He asked himself. 'How did he know that I can't stand water?'

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The black hedgehog watched him from the trees and smirked. He chaos controlled behind the blue hedgehog and was about to hit him but Sonic noticed he was there and spin kicked him, knocking him to the ground. Shadow smirked and Sonic's serious look transformed into one of pure joy.

"I-I did it... Yeah! I did it!" he jumped and held his fist up.

Shadow nodded and couldn't help but let his smirk transform into a small smile.

"You did very well Sonic. I suppose we should celebrate. However, the others would want to know of your success before we do anything."

Sonic smiled at him and nodded, the two took off toward the house. As soon as they got there, Sonic ran into the base to talk to the Doctor. Shadow walked into the house and sat next to Rouge.

"So how's baby blue?" She asked.

"He finally managed to hit me. He doesn't show any progress with remembering his old life though."

"I thought the doctor said that his memories would never be returned"

"They can't. Him knowing who we are should be natural though. He should return to the cocky hero that got on everyone's nerves. Not from his memories, but from his nature alone. He grew up by himself and the fact that he was with the doctor for a few years shouldn't affect that." Shadow explained, in deep thought. "It's quite concerning. Maria told me that one's heart can never be changed."

Rouge's look of pity she gave him went unnoticed from the black hedgehog who was currently trapped in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog was talking to Orbot and Cubot while they made him a batch of chili dogs.

"He took me to this place where there was a small pond and since I'm scared of water, I couldn't move but I remembered what you guys told me and closed my eyes, letting myself focus and I sensed him when he showed up behind me! I kicked him down!" Sonic explained, excitedly.

"We're proud of you that you didn't let your fear control you" Cubot said.

Sonic nodded and Orbot glanced at the door.

"Did you tell Doctor Eggman about this yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I was planning on telling him after I told you" Sonic explained.

"Well then, make sure you eat lunch before you go tell him. I'm glad that you're able to fight better and that you're spending more time with others like you" Cubot said.

Sonic smiled and nodded. After he had eaten a bunch of chili dogs, he took off towards the doctor's office.

"Ivo! Where are you?" Sonic called once he opened the metal door to the doctor's lab.

"Over here, Sonic!" Eggman replied from his spot at his newest invention. "Wait there, I'll be right over!"

"Alrighty!"

Eggman tinkered with the metal of the machine a bit more before pulling a blanket over it so that the blue hedgie couldn't see it. He set a hand on the blanket that hid a secret he wanted to keep from everyone. Sonic couldn't know about it. Shadow definitely couldn't know about it. It would cause too many problems. Eggman was thankful for his glasses he wore that hid his eyes. If he didn't have them, he wouldn't be able to hide his regret. He shook himself out of his thoughts and went over to where Sonic had his hands behind his back and was looking down at his feet as he rocked back and forth patiently.

"Alright Sonic, what did you want to tell me?" Eggman asked as he lead the small one out of his lab.

"I finally managed to block one of Shadow's surprise attacks!" Sonic said excitedly. "He took me to a little area with a pond and it kinda freaked me out but Cubot told me to just not put up my guard and it worked! I was able to feel him since he kept attacking me when I let down my guard so instead I didn't even put it up and I beat him!"

Eggman couldn't help but smile slightly at the blue hedgehog's actions. He'd rarely seen him act so excited before so he was glad that Sonic could still be happy. It had been moments like this that made him glad he removed the blue hero's memories. Who knows where he might be if Eggman hadn't wiped the memories of thinking all his friends were killed. Eggman found himself lost in thought as Sonic rambled. He remembered when he'd found out from the oracle that Sonic's memories would be restored if he met his soulmate. This caused Eggman to have to keep Sonic hidden not only because of how different he was now, but also so that he wouldn't be able to meet this possible soul mate. Silver had come from his future several times, trying to convince Eggman to let him take Sonic to find his soulmate and restore his memory but when Eggman thought about how things were and how things would change back to how it was, his heart broke. He couldn't stand it if Sonic came to hate him again. Sure they'd had their ups and downs but it wasn't something that the Doctor had been proud of after. He never really hated the blue hedgehog, he just constantly got in the way. They hadn't been able to actually talk since Eggman wiped Sonic's memory.

Eggman looked at Sonic, who was still rambling, and smiled.

'Just like Maria...' he thought.

"Alright Sonic." Eggman said, causing the blue hedgie to stop in the middle of what seemed like one of his usual praisings of the Ultimate Lifeform. "I suppose you're still very excited but wouldn't it be better to celebrate after you've learned as much as you can from Shadow and his friends?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Sonic said thoughtfully, then gasped as if he'd remembered something. "I gotta get back to Shadow so that he can teach me more! I almost forgot! Bye Ivo!"

Eggman waved as the small form of the blue hedgehog disappeared over the horizon. When he returned to his lab, he found none other than the white time traveling hedgehog himself, about to remove the blanket that was covering his machine.

"That's not yours to touch" Eggman said, his hands behind his back, making his form seem bigger to the shorter figure.

"What did you build, Eggman?" Silver demanded. "Another world could be destroyed like mine was if you keep Sonic locked up like this!"

"He's not locked up, he's with Shadow the Hedgehog. Remember him? If something happens, I'll take care of it. But until then, I'm not letting Sonic go with you."

"You have no idea what kind of damage you've caused! If you don't change him back, chaos knows what will happen!" Silver clenched his fists.

"That's enough!" Eggman yelled, which caused the time traveler to back away. "I'm about tired of you constantly appearing and saying that what I did will destroy the world when it's been several years and nothing has happened. If you feel the necessity to constantly badger me about this, give me some proof that would cause me to want to change him back. For now, Sonic will stay how he is and nothing will change that."

Silver glared at the man before turning away and taking out his chaos emerald. With one last glance at the Doctor, he jumped through his portal and disappeared.

"I thought so..." Eggman grumbled as he walked back to his room for some rest.

Little did he know of the white bat that had been watching from her perch in the ceiling beams.

 **Oh no! Eggman's plans have been discovered! By Rouge (enter fake gasp here)! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy looked up from her cake as the door leading into the house to the kitchen opened to reveal a shocked blue hedgehog who seemed confused as to how he opened the door and let himself in without asking or knocking. His eyes widened when he noticed her standing there and he backed away.

"S-Sorry, Miss Amy. I didn't mean to enter your home so rudely!" Sonic blushed slightly.

"Oh no, Sonic! It's fine!" Amy rushed over to the slightly panicky hedgie. "You're welcome to do what you like here."

Sonic nodded slightly and smiled cutely at her and the pink hedgehog nearly had a nose bleed. She turned away and decided to get back to her cake. Sonic, curious at what the girl was doing, followed her and looked at the cake.

"What are you making, Miss Amy?"

"A cake. Blaze and Silver are coming to visit so I thought I'd make a cake to welcome them."

"Blaze and Silver? Who are they?" Sonic asked, his ear twitching slightly to show off his cuteness.

"Well, we worked with them in Soleanna to help the princess. They're from an alternate future where the monster, Iblis, has taken over. Silver was just confused when he thought he would be sent to the past to help but he was tricked and almost ended up killing So- I mean, Shadow, forever. Luckily, they worked together in order fix everything." Amy explained, making a mental note to explain their current situation to the time travelers.

"Oh cool! I guess you guys have gone through a lot, huh? I wish I could go on adventures like that." Sonic said, a hint of sadness in his voice before his eyes went bright again. "What kind of cake is it?"

"It's a rainbow cake. I mixed different types of cake mix so it'd be more of a tye-dye pattern."

"Wow..." Sonic said, his eyes widening in awe.

Amy couldn't help but blush slightly at the adoration in the blue hedgie's eyes. She turned her eyes toward her frosting bowl as she mixed it. The two sat in silence for a little while before Sonic seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Do you know where Shadow is?" he asked.

"I think he's sleeping in a tree in the forest near by. It wouldn't be a very good idea to wake him up so maybe you should go around and get to know everyone. At least until Shadow gets back. If you do end up working with us, you've gotta know how everyone ticks." Amy winked and smiled.  
Sonic nodded and clenched his fists with a look of cute determination in his eyes.

"I'll learn everything about everyone here in no time! I promise!" he exclaimed, eyes bright with a challenge.

He waved his goodbye before running further into the house to locate his siblings.

'He seems to have gotten more innocent and cute since he lost his memories...' Amy thought as she smiled at the shrinking form of the blue hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Shadow sat staring at the sky from his perch in the tree.

"Gem for your thoughts." a feminine voice asked from above him.

He looked up to see Rouge the Bat sitting above him. If he hadn't been so engulfed in his thoughts, he would've sensed her before she even got there. He returned his glare to the sky, not saying anything back to his partner.

"I learned something you might like~" Rouge sang, lowering herself to sit next to him on the branch. "About your baby blue's memories~"

Shadow's ear twitched to signify he was listening so the white bat continued on. She explained what she heard at the doctor's lab when he spoke to Silver and the machine he seemed to be hiding. Shadow's expression didn't change at all throughout the entire explanation and when she finished, he seemed eerily quiet. His eyes were unreadable. He stood and Rouge simply watched as he took out his chaos emerald and disappeared.

She had an idea as to where he was going.

 **Ok, Sorry-not-sorry. I left it on a kinda cliff hanger for a reason though! See you next chapter!**


	9. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Halloween Special**

Sonic looked up at the pink hedgehog as she walked around in her witch costume.

"Miss Amy? What are you wearing? It's pretty but it doesn't look comfortable." Sonic said, referring to the green plastic mask strapped to Amy's face.

"It's Halloween. Don't you celebrate Halloween at Eggman's base?" Amy asked, confused.

She'd seen Eggman's robots wear costumes before. She seemed to remember Orbot and Cubot dressing up as a vampire and frankenstein.

"Well, yeah. We know of All Hallow's Eve but Ivo never said anything about it being Halloween."

"Well! Halloween is when we get dressed up as silly or scary monsters and go out trick or treating to get candy. It's really fun for kids." Amy explained. "But since we're old enough to not go trick or treating, we just have a party. All of our friends are coming. You wanna help me make the food?"

"Of course!" Sonic exclaimed, standing up and rushing to help her.

She did say she would teach him how to cook.

\- - -

After the several hours of baking and setting up, Sonic plopped down on the couch, exhausted from all the hard work. Amy giggled as she went to get the door. Silver and Blaze walked in in their costumes. Blaze looked normal while Silver has red paint all over his face.

"What are you dressed up as?" Sonic asked, leaning his head on his arms against the back on his chair.

"A zombie" Silver said, pridefully.

"What's a zombie?" Sonic asked, confused.

"A zombie is a corpse said to be revived by witchcraft, especially in certain African and Caribbean religions" Blaze answered, crossing her arms.

Both Amy and Silver looked at her with slight confusion but Sonic nodded.

"That makes sense" he said with a finger to his chin.

Over time, each of their friends showed up one by one before all but one of them had arrived. Amy sat next to Rouge at the bar.

"Where's Shadow? Sonic was really excited to see him" Amy said, looking over at Sonic, who kept looking out the window expectantly.

"He doesn't really like parties. I tried to get him to come and it usually works when I try but he refused." Rouge said, drinking from her glass. "He told me he'd come tomorrow after he'd taken care of something. He wouldn't make Sonic this upset if he didn't have something really important to take care of."

As they watched, the blue hedgehog's ears drooped as he turned away from the window. Knuckles, dressed like a mummy, draped his arm around his friend, being careful of the quills.

"Come on, Sonic. Have a piece of candy and enjoy the party! Shadow doesn't usually like coming to parties or things with a lot of people but he usually does when there's someone important to him. I know he wouldn't leave you hanging without having something important to take care of." He said.

Sonic nodded slightly before taking a candy bar and nibbling on it. Knuckles smiled softly, a look that was very rare to see towards the blue hedgehog, and led him toward where the others were sitting. Cheese sat on Sonic's head and he smiled sadly as he hugged the chao. Amy faced the window.

"Dammit Shadow... Where are you?" she muttered.

Sonic came out and sat on the porch. All this waiting was getting tiring. Each of his friends had told him to enjoy the party but he didn't want to have fun without Shadow there to enjoy it too. It was Halloween but Shadow was out saving the world again. Sonic sighed and leaned his head against his hands, shivering slightly in the cold air. A sudden warmth on his arms caused him to reach up to find a blanket had been cloaked over him. He looked around to find he was still alone but he knew he wasn't. Shadow had trained him better than that.

"Shadow?" He stood and looked over the banister of the patio to see Shadow knelt down on the ground.

Sonic's eyes grew wide and he jumped off the patio and into Shadow's arms.

"How did you know I was here?" Shadow asked.

"It was pretty obvious." Sonic smiled. "I could see the tip of you top quill."

Shadow smirked and crossed his arms while Sonic simply held his hands behind his back. The dark hedgehog looked over his counterpart and frowned.

"How come you're not wearing a costume?" Shadow asked.

"I was busy with helping Miss Amy set up for the party so I kinda learned about it and then watched as everyone else came dressed up. It didn't really occur to me" Sonic explained, smiling shyly and scratching the back of his neck.

Shadow nodded, noting the fact that Sonic hadn't known anything about Halloween, before setting a hat on the blue hedgehog's head. It looked like the top of his own quills that a fan store had made for those few of his fans.

Sonic pulled off the hat before looking it over and putting it back on. His eyes widened in excitement and he clapped his hands excitedly before a cloth covered his head. He pulled it back to reveal it was a jacket that was fashioned to look like Shadow's torso. Another thing he had got at that store.

"Put that on. This cold doesn't affect me but you're more sensitive to it so put that on. It'll help your costume too" Shadow said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Sonic smiled.

"Happy Halloween, Shadow" He said, leading the black hedgehog inside.

 **DaWWW! So cute! Anyways, Happy Halloween, everyone! More is to come!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eggman glanced over at the black hedgehog when he felt as if he was being watched.

"My defenses are really that weak?" He asked, disappointed in his own robotics.

Shadow was silent. His eyes practically burning with hatred.

"Shadow?" Eggman asked. "What's the matter?"

"You told me that Sonic's memories had no chances of returning." Shadow growled. "Why did you lie about that?"

"I didn't lie." Eggman stood. "Why would you assume I did?"

At this point, the white bat that neither of them had noticed appeared from behind Shadow.

"A little birdie told him." She said, seeming quite proud of herself.

Eggman's glasses flashed. He held his hands behind his back and turned back to the machine that had been under the blanket.

"I suppose you won't let me do otherwise so I'll show you what I've been working on." Eggman said as he took the fabric of the blanket in his hand. "I've been building this since I originally removed Sonic's memories. It's supposed to be able to recreate those lost memories from the empty mind. When Sonic sits in the machine, it should be able to gather points of importance and then recreate the memories from those. Sadly, I'm having problems with it."

As the blanket was removed, Rouge went around to look it over.

"What sort of problems?" She asked.

"It's..." Eggman paused in a form of trying to figure out what to say. "likely to create the wrong memories."

"And you thought to hide this from everyone because...?" Rouge asked as Shadow went over to the machine and looked it over, calculating in his mind.

"You remember what Sonic thought of me before." Eggman said, his voice hinting a bit of sadness. "In comparison to how he is now, how it was was far worse."

Shadow and Rouge exchanged a glance at the doctor's words and Shadow crossed his arms.

"Doctor, how much more time will you need for this machine to be finished?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea. It's an enigma. I have been working on it these past few years-" Eggman started.

"And knowing you, that's definitely new" Rouge interrupted.

Eggman nodded silently and Shadow sighed.

"Fine. Finish it as fast as possible." He ordered before turning and leaving.

Rouge glanced at Eggman one more time before following him out. The emptiness behind the doctor's glasses followed them as they left.

"Shadow!" Rouge called as she flew to keep up with him. "Shadow slow down!"

Rouge grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I get it! You're mad! But you need to stay calm! If Sonic finds out about all this, there's no telling what would happen to him!" Rouge exclaimed, choosing this moment to raise her voice to get her companion's attention.

Shadow stopped, at first from the shock of seeing the change in the white bat's attitude but then realizing what would happen to the blue hedgehog if he told him all this.

"What do you intend I do then?" he asked out of the silence.

"Just keep him busy. We're almost to the point where he's like he was with his fighting and he's getting more comfortable. Let him enjoy this for now. We still need to wait for the Doctor's machine to be finished and to test it so we should prepare." Rouge said, going back to her calm state.

Shadow nodded.

"We have more training to do then." He said before heading off towards Amy's house.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog was sitting on the roof of Amy's house. He found himself calmer when he sat there. He was able to look up at the sky and not be bothered. There had even been times where Shadow or Amy had found him dozing from his thoughts. His current thoughts were on a certain black hedgehog.

 **Ok so yeah, this is short. Don't hate me. DX I've been busy with school and Christmas preparations (totally haven't been in a candy coma). The next chapter is gonna be the Christmas special and then we'll get back to the story. See you soon!**


	11. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

Sonic stared up at the big tree with all it's lights and decorations with such an intensity, Amy thought it would cause a hole to burn through it. They had decided to go shopping for Christmas (a holiday Amy was glad Sonic knew about) when Sonic found the town's Christmas tree and had been staring at it since they got there. Amy sipped her hot chocolate, beginning to get bored of the staring.

"Sonic, you should drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold." She said, an almost motherly tone in her voice.

Sonic blinked as if he realized what he was doing and quickly grabbed the cup before sipping it cautiously.

"Well if it isn't baby blue is his momma bird~" A voice said from behind them.

The two turned to see Rouge, Shadow and Omega standing behind them. Shadow seeming as if he didn't want to be there while Omega had several bags hooking onto him and Rouge simply stood with her hand on her hip. Neither of the males looked as if they wanted to be there.

"I see you're Christmas shopping as well." Amy said, smiling at the comment of her being the blue hedgehog's momma bird.

"Yeah. Omega volunteered to carry the bags and I just had to get Shadow out of the house before he began to turn into one of those books he keeps reading." Rouge explained.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog managed to get closer to his hero, obviously confused as to why he didn't have a coat or anything to keep him warm. Amy had made him wear a coat, hat, scarf and gloves. Not to mention the huge winter boots Sonya had bought him. When he had made a comment on how he wouldn't be able to run, the two girls simply told him he wouldn't be able to. If he had been the old Sonic, this would've been miserable.

"How come you're not wearing anything?" Sonic asked, catching Shadow's attention. "You're not cold at all?"

Shadow glanced at Sonic and was taken aback by the appearance of the blue hedgehog. The only parts that were visible were his legs, his quills and his eyes. Shadow looked away, feeling his cheeks burn slightly at how cute the blue hedgehog looked.

"No," He answered, noticing the silence between them. "I was created with a higher resistance to weather conditions. Cold doesn't bother me. It's the same with heat or other weather conditions."

Sonic looked down at Shadow's chest.

"I guess it's pretty fun being the Ultimate Lifeform-" Sonic started before being cut off by the arm of the white bat wrapping around him and snuggling him, as she smirked at Shadow.

"Baby blue here was reading about you yesterday." She interrupted. "I saw him sitting in Robotnik's library with a bunch of books. More specifically, ol' Gerald's journals."

Shadow was taken aback for a second before hiding it easily. Sonic, however, was red under his scarf.

"I-It's not like that!" Sonic exclaimed. "I just wanted to know more about my mom and I found Shadow in the journals..."

Shadow simply stared at the nervous male as he looked down at his hands, Rouge's arm still around his shoulder.

"Well, Sonic and I were just Christmas shopping." Amy said through the silence. "Have you guys finished all your shopping?"

"I have." Rouge said, finally taking her arm off of Sonic. "But I don't think Shadow has, is it alright if he joins you guys?"

It was clear that Rouge was ignoring the piercing eyes of her companion next to her.

"I don't see a problem with it if Sonic doesn't." Amy smiled, holding Sonic's hand gently.

Sonic was silent before whispering into Amy's ear. Shadow and Rouge exchanged a look as he did. Amy smiled at Shadow.

"Alright, Shadow can come with us."

Sonic nodded in agreement.

Later, Shadow was standing by Sonic as he and Amy were looking for something for Blaze. Sonic seemed so comfortable around the pink hedgehog, especially in comparison to the black hedgehog. They eventually finished getting what they needed and left the store with Shadow trailing behind them.

"Hey Amy" Sonic asked, coyly. "What'd you get me for Christmas?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amy replied, smiling. "You'll have to find out when everyone else does. On Christmas morning."

Sonic's ears drooped and he pouted.

"Aww come on! Please!"

Amy giggled but didn't say anything. The blue hedgehog pouted for a little while before giving up. As he was looking at clothes in a store, Amy pulled Shadow to the side and out of the blue hedgehog's hearing.

"Shadow, can you take Sonic to get some hot chocolate or something? Just distract him while I pick up his christmas present."

Shadow nodded and walked over to Sonic. He was oblivious to the glint in the pink hedgehog's eyes that was a little more devious than it should've been.

"Are you done here?" He asked.

"Yeah... I was thinking Omega would like a scarf or something but then I realized he was a robot so it probably wouldn't do him any good." Sonic said, turning dejectedly from the shelf of folded scarves.

"You won't have to worry about Omega. He doesn't really like this holiday." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Let's take a break and go get something to eat."

Sonic nodded, setting the scarf he'd been looking at and ran off to follow Shadow.

Sonic blew on the top of his hot chocolate, trying to cool it down. He assumed Shadow had gotten hot chocolate as well but unknown to him, Shadow got coffee.

"Shadow? Where's Amy?"

"She said she had to go get something."

Sonic nodded and returned to being silent. He watched as all the people walked around, large bags hanging from their arms and hands. Girls leading boys who looked indifferent to having to carry all the bags. Sonic's eyes eventually rested on Shadow, who looked bored as he took another sip from his cup.

"Ne, Shadow." He said. "Why did you decide to fight crime?"

Shadow looked confused at first, then he set down his cup and stood. He turned to Sonic and held out a hand. The blue hedgehog took it, as trusting as he was, before they disappeared from the mall. Shadow's cup still on the table.

Sonic found himself in a large room with a large window. Past the window was Mobius.

"Look at it all." Shadow said from beside him. "Don't you wonder exactly how many people are down there."

Sonic stared at the planet before shaking his head slightly.

"I save this planet because if I don't, it'll all disappear." Shadow explained.

Sonic nodded, fully understanding the black hedgehog.

"You told me you've read about me? What did you learn when you looked through Doctor Gerald's journals?"

Sonic turned to look at Shadow, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"What I found was that the idea for you was in 1938 when Marie was born with a cold. She was constantly sick and the idea for you was finalized when she was diagnosed with a serious disease. Your final completion was in 1945 and then you were trained for that portion of your life. Due to your accelerated aging process, you were shown to have fully matured after only 7 years. The incident was in 1952 when GUN discovered the dangers of having an ultimate lifeform and attempted to have it destroyed. Then, I can assume you were locked in your sleep tube in order to be locked away until you were needed. Ivo told me about the large funeral held on earth when it was discovered that all the agents and scientists were killed." Sonic paused, hoping he hadn't struck a nerve.

After a nod from Shadow, he continued.

"That's all I know about your history. I know you were biogenetically engineered to be able to handle several levels of extreme weather and that your body is able to produce antibodies within 20 minutes of a virus entering your body."

Sonic blushed slightly at the fact that he was talking about the body of his crush like it was a book. He looked down at his hands, signaling he'd finished talking.

"Do you really believe Maria was your mother?" Shadow asked.

Sonic chuckled.

"A hedgehog coming from a family of humans? I'm not bioengineered so I doubt it. I doubt I ever met her." Sonic said, turning away from the window to look over the interior of the room. "I was probably adopted by Ivo's parents or Ivo himself."

Shadow stared at the blue hedgehog, shocked. Sonic had seemed so sure when he told him about Maria.

"I read a lot so I was able to figure it out." Sonic explained, as if he knew what Shadow was thinking.

Shadow nodded before crossing his arms and watching the planet.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic asked, turning toward the black hedgehog. "Doncha think we should get back to the mall? Amy must be worried by now."

Shadow chuckled and nodded.

"Alright." The black hedgehog said, before smirking.

The black hedgehog muttered his famous command before kissing the blue hedgie's cheek. Sonic blushed and didn't have any time to react before they found themselves back in the mall.

"Sonic! I was wondering where you had gone!" Amy exclaimed before hugging the blue hedgie.

Sonic nodded and smiled calmly, noticing the ultimate lifeform walking away from the two.

"Come on, Sonic. I'm done shopping so let's go home and wrap everything before everyone get's to the house for the party. Shadow!" Amy called, rushing to catch up with him and pulling Sonic with her.

He stopped and turned to the couple.

"You're coming to the party right?" Amy asked.

Shadow was silent before he met Sonic's curious eyes. He nodded and smirked.

"Of course." Shadow said, retrieving a big smile from his companions.

As they walked out of the mall, the two males walked behind the pink hedgehog. Amy was just talking, figuring out her plans for the evening and organizing everything in her head. She hadn't noticed the two behind her holding hands.

"Ne, Shadow." Sonic whispered.

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas." The blue hedgehog smiled before kissing Shadow's cheek. "That was for earlier."

Shadow blushed slightly and nodded, a soft smirk on his face. He nodded.

"Don't worry. Remember, I'll see you at the party tonight." Shadow grinned. "And after."

 **The development of Sonadow had begun! XD I'm so excited! And for those of you with dirty minds, no they aren't gonna do anything after the party, get your mind out of the gutter. It'll be explained next chapter! Keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Alright so first of all, I would like to say, one of you pointed out some things to me in a review that really helped me figure out this chapter and I'm so glad you did. Special thanks to BlazePyro for pointing out some stuff and I encourage anyone else who has concerns about this story or any of my other stories to write it in the review, you won't hurt my feelings and I'm actually so glad so many people have read this story (along with the other ones) after just a few days of being posted. It took a whole year for people to read my stories on deviantart and that was nothing compared to those on here. I'm so glad to have all of you and therefor, I made invisible cookies for all of you to eat while you read this new chapter! Some fluff but otherwise it's safe. Now to the story!**

 **Chapter 10:**

Sonic was awoken by a warm ray of sun on his face that seemed to favor his eyes. He smiled and stretched as he sat up in the bed before realizing he'd fallen asleep in Shadow's room again.

It had been 3 months since they finally admitted their feelings for each other. They spent almost all of their time together. Talking. Walking around. Basically enjoying each others company. Shadow was beginning to seem antsy. They slept together but never actually mated and the only type of kissing they did was small and always started by Shadow. Sonic could tell Shadow wanted more from the way he held him every night but he didn't know what would happen. He was paranoid. Sonic turned to look at his boyfriend only to see his side of the bed empty.

"Wonder where he went..." Sonic said out loud, walking to the shower.

Meanwhile, the ultimate lifeform glared at the rotund doctor in front of him.

"It's been months-" He stated, only to be cut off by an equally annoyed doctor.

"Added to the years I've already been working! I told you, the machine will not restore memories that have been long gone. I've tried everything!"

"There has to be something you haven't tried." Rouge decided to speak up from her spot on the table before hopping off and walking over to the machine. "Maybe it just needs a good kick."

"No!" Orbot yelled as he and Cubot intercepted her. "You might damage it!"

"At this rate, we might as well start from scratch." Eggman sighed, plopping down in his work chair.

Shadow let out a sigh of exasperation before his communicator went off. Amy's red face appeared in the screen and he could see her struggling against two powerful arms he expected to be Knuckles'. She started to wave around her hammer and Sonic's face appeared in the screen.

"Hey, Shadow. Where are you?" He asked, nervously.

"Wait till I get my hands on him! Lemme go, Knuckles! I'll throttle him! I'll kill him!" Amy's voice screeched from off screen.

"At the doctor's lab. Why?" Shadow replied, slightly worried about his boyfriend.

"Would you want go into town with me?"

"Don't you dare, Sonic! I want him here! I'll kill him!" Amy screeched from behind him.

"Calm down Ames. It was just a joke!" Sonya said, referring to Shadow's christmas present to her.

It had been red apron, form fitting for the pink hedgehog but what had been on it made her take out her hammer and chase the ultimate lifeform out of the house. A face with a striking resemblance Amy but mixed with that of Knuckles' angry face, making her look like a monster and the caption under it reading 'Get out of my kitchen or I'll use my hammer'. It had been funny to those who knew Amy but to others like Sonic or Cream, it was just really confusing. (Though Cream won't deny giggling slightly) She had been mad at him since then and Shadow took it in his best interest to stay away from her or the piko hammer. Meaning, Sonic hadn't been able to spend much time with the both of them. He took the time to spend with his siblings, practicing with the music he didn't know he could play. Back to the matter at hand, Sonya was trying to calm down her friend before turning to her brother.

"Sonic, you gotta get out of here..."

Sonic nodded and turned back to the screen, his newly acquired boyfriend's face having a hint of fear. .

"So yeah, care to come pick me up?"

Shadow smirked and nodded before chaos controlling to his boyfriend. Amy's thrashing got more violent as Shadow appeared in the room and wrapped an arm around Sonic.

"Shadow! Don't you dare try to leave!" she exclaimed.

Sonic couldn't help but shudder when he found himself in the middle of the city. After a quick laugh about what had just happened, the two walked through the streets, hands intertwined.

"So where did you run off to?" Sonic asked, glancing curiously at his boyfriend.

"Just to visit the Professor."

Sonic nodded, holding the black hedgehog's hand as to not lose him in the crowds of people.

"How is he? I haven't seen him in a while" Sonic said, looking at the sky in thought.

"He's fine. He's just been busy with a new project. It's supposed to be a surprise so no one but me and Rouge can see it."

"Aw... " Sonic sighed dejectedly, looking down at the ground sadly.

Shadow smirked before pulling the blue hedgehog to the side and into a kiss that caused his knees to melt. The black hedgehog kissed down to Sonic's neck and started giving little love bites, hopping it would cheer him up. Sonic's moans proved him right. He pulled away, letting the blue hedgehog hang onto him slightly to help him stand.

"Dammit... I hate it when you do that." Sonic muttered.

Shadow was about to respond with a snarky comment before he noticed a tinge of green out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Scourge the Hedgehog, a sharp grin on his face as he watched the couple.

"Heya Blue. Miss me?"

Shadow stood in front of the blue hedgehog, much to the green hedgehog's confusion.

"Yo, Stripes. What's up with Blue?"

Shadow ignored the question and lunged for the hedgehog.

(Just a warning, I suck at fight scenes.)

Scourge had a grin the whole time, which just fueled the ultimate lifeforms energy. Shadow clenched his hands into fists and managed to land a few hits on the green hedgehog. Scourge spin dashed the ultimate lifeform, causing him to slam into the wall by Sonic, who watched, fear apparent in his eyes.

"Hey, Blue? What's the matter with you? You're acting like that fox you used to work with." Scourge asked, confused. "Give up on the squirt for Stripes?"

"Wh-What?" Sonic muttered, confused.

Shadow stood, knowing he needed to stop Scourge from talking to Sonic. He stood and turned to face Scourge, shoving him away from the blue hedgehog.

"Chaos Spear!" He exclaimed, hitting the green hedgehog with a green burst of energy.

As Scourge collided with a nearby mailbox, Shadow turned to Sonic and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, get home. I don't want you getting hurt" He demanded.

Sonic nodded, backing away before lunging forward and pushing Shadow out of the way as a bent blue mailbox collided with him. Shadow growled and turned to Scourge, lunging at him.

Meanwhile, Sonic pushed the mailbox off of himself, surprisingly unaffected besides a few scratched from the pavement. He rubbed his head and sat up, his head throbbing but not from the metal box colliding with his body but from the green hedgehog's words about the fox. What did he mean? Who was the fox? Sonic was so into his thoughts, he forgot he was supposed to run until Shadow's back collided with the wall of a building, grunting as he slid down to a kneeling position.

"Come on, Stripes, tell me you haven't gotten soft on me." He taunted, not seeing Sonic's shaking form behind him.

Both of the fighting hedgehogs didn't seem to notice that Sonic wasn't shaking from fear, but from anger at the green hedgehog. Not understanding where the anger was coming from but accepting it, his hands clenched into fists and his feet ached with the desire to move. Shadow's grunt made Sonic's head clear of all except one thought.

" _I'm a hero, I gotta help..."_

Sonic felt his body curl into a ball and zoom toward Scourge, knocking him into a nearby wall. The force causing him to leave a small indent in the brick. Scourge looked up and met Sonic's eyes, full of determination and a look he'd seen several times before in their fights. He smirked and pulled himself from the wall, cracking his neck.

"About time, Blue. I was hoping you hadn't gotten soft." Scourge grinned. "Took you long enough to attack me. Getting a little slow on me?"

For some reason, that comment made Sonic's fur bristle with annoyance before a big grin spread on his face.

"Always faster than you." He laughed before lunging at the green hedgehog.

Avoiding the punch from the other, Sonic remembered a move he had seen before and decided to try it. Bending back, he did a quick back flip before using his hands to swing his legs around and kick Scourge in the chest. He quickly found his footing and took a second to notice the adrenaline rushing through his system. Scourge looked at him and Sonic grinned but his eyes were serious. His thoughts returned to the black hedgehog, thinking now was a good time for a little taunting. putting on hand on his hip while wagging his finger at the green hedgehog.

"You're too slow." He taunted.

Scourge growled slightly before lunging at the blue hedgehog. Sonic thought quick and using a move he'd learned from Rouge, kicked the green hedgehog into the air. Scourge flailed as he felt the wind fly through his fur. The only sound to him when he hit the pavement was the annoying laughter of the blue hedgehog. Scourge tried to stand only for his head to disagree with him and make the world around him spin. He fell to his knees and clutched his arm which was bent in an unnatural way.

"Look, I don't know who you are." Sonic's voice came from above him.

Scourge looked up to see the blue hedgehog standing only a few feet from him with his arms crossed and serious eyes. The similarities between him and the ultimate lifeform weren't hard to see since Sonic currently looked like an exact copy. His eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of the buildings.

"But if you intend on causing trouble, I won't hesitate to stop you." Sonic finished.

The green hedgehog would've been more confused if his head didn't feel like it was about to split open. He managed to force a smirk as he pushed himself up, his arm shaking while his broken one hung limply.

"Next time, Blue." He said before collapsing.

Sonic looked him over before remembering his boyfriend and all signs of his cockiness vanished as he raced toward him, not noticing the injuries he hadn't even noticed Scourge managed to get on him.


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I got a little tied up with college and work so I haven't had much time for this story since I was working on other stuff. Here's a new chapter and while I can't promise the updates will be as common as the other stories. It would help a lot if ya'll could leave comments in the reviews of what you'd like to see for this story. I know it's unpredictable but I already have the ending written, I just need a way to connect this chapter to the end while making the story feel like it isn't rushed. Anywhoooo, onto the next chapter!**

Sonic was glad Shadow had taught him to think fast otherwise he probably wouldn't have been able to move Shadow out of the way of Amy's hammer that was ready for him as soon as they got through the door to her house.

"What the!?"

"Move!"

"Gah!"

"Shadow get back here!"

"Chaos control!"

After Amy's hammer was taken from her, she noticed the state the two were in. Covered in scratches. She was automatically on Sonic, checking his scratches and fussing over his injuries. From his time with Cubot and Orbot, the blue hedgehog was used to the fussing so he simply sat there and let her tend to him while he watched Rouge.

"You want me to patch you up?" She asked.

Shadow simply crossed his arms and with a single 'no', Rouge had backed off and Shadow took his spot on the other side of his koi while Amy snapped at him a few times for letting her baby blue get hurt. Sonic found himself laughing at the actions of his heroes. Shadow couldn't help but smirk while Amy gave a small smile to the blue koi. He was getting used to being around his friends again and it had been months since he last saw the doctor. And after the fight with Scourge, Sonic showed signs of still having his memories. Shadow was getting his old Sonic back.

Shadow decided to take the blue hedgehog for a walk after dinner. Sonic not once, asked for a run instead. The two held hands, walking slowly while talking about things. After a while, Sonic went silent, which caused Shadow to be concerned.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Shadow asked, stopping the two to hold the blue hedgie's other hand.

"Something about the fight today with that green hedgehog is bothering me… I've never fought with someone like that before. It was like I already knew the moves even though I had never done them before. It was like I just knew what to do. Like I didn't even have to think about it." Sonic said, softly, his eyes focused on the ground below their feet. "And that green hedgehog spoke like he knew me. He talked about a fox. He knew you. It was like I had fought with him before too. Like I didn't even need to think about what to do to beat him."

Shadow was silent. He didn't know if he should tell Sonic about his memories or his life before the accident.

"Maybe you should just talk to the doctor about this. He'd know better than me." Shadow said, wrapping an arm around Sonic's waist and pulling him close.

Sonic responded by leaning his head on the puff of fur on Shadow's chest.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought of… mating? With me?" Sonic asked, shyly.

"U-um.." Shadow stuttered, glad his dark fur was covering his blush. "It has come across my mind once or twice."

Sonic nodded before falling silent again.

"Have you?" Shadow asked.

"Uh huh…"

The two sat in silence before Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his other arm around the blue hedgehog.

"Why do you ask?" Shadow asked.

"W-Well I feel like I've let you down when it comes to mating. It's like you've been expecting it but holding back because I haven't felt comfortable with it yet."

Shadow's eyes widened before grabbing Sonic's chin and turning his head to face him.

"Now listen, Sonic. There's no way I'd ever make you do something you don't want to. I love you for you. Not because I want sex. I'm going to wait for you to be ready and I never meant for you to think I wanted otherwise."

Sonic nodded and hugged the darker hedgehog close. The two pulled apart enough to look each other in the eyes before coming together in a kiss.

 **Ok so I was going to write a smut scene but I don't want to so this is just a cut. Use your imagination!**

The next morning, the two hedgehogs found themselves intertwined with Sonic's head buried in Shadow's chest fur. They didn't want to move from fear of the possibility of losing the other.

"So it was real." Sonic found himself thinking aloud.

"Yeah." Shadow answered, in a daze.

He couldn't take his eyes off the bite mark on Sonic's neck. His claim mark. No one would be able to touch the blue hedgehog besides him now. It was strange to him seeing as they had been rivals before all of this memory business happened. Before, Shadow wouldn't have minded leaving Sonic on that spaceship. Now, he couldn't imagine leaving the blue hedgehog in any situation that would be dangerous. He knew that Sonic could take care of himself, but now he didn't think he could let him. After laying down and talking for a few hours, a growling from their stomachs caused them to get up and go down to the kitchen for breakfast. As Sonic sat down on a chair, a sudden pain filled his head and cause him to grab his head.

"Are you ok, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "I got this headache all of the sudden. It doesn't seem to be going away."

"Maybe we should get you a painkiller." Amy suggested. "I'll go get you one."

Sonic nodded and leaned his head on Shadow's shoulder, closing his eyes. The pain in his head felt like it was trying to split his skull. He moaned slightly but calmed down when Shadow stroked his back quills. Amy set a glass of water and two pills on the table in front of them and Shadow nodded in thanks. He nudged Sonic, who opened his eyes and took the pills before Shadow helped him stand up.

"Maybe you two should go for a walk." Amy said. "The fresh air would probably be helpful for your head."

Shadow nodded and lead the blue hedgehog out to the sidewalk in front of Amy's house.

"Shadow... What's wrong with me?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You probably just have a headache from lack of sleep."

Sonic smirked slightly, nudging his partner.

"Then I should blame you, huh?" he joked.

Shadow chuckled slightly and wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist, pulling him into a side hug. "I suppose that would be fair."


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Here is yet another chapter for a story I started two years ago! I started as a huge Sonadow fan and then got interested in Danny Phantom and now I'm more of a TomxTord fan but I know what to do with this story and I have plenty of time to finish it! Also, there was a question in the comments from last chapter from Darkflame the Hedgefox** **that I would like to answer here.**

 **Question: Is Sonic more of a kiddish age, or is his personality just more kiddish?**

 **Answer: For this story, Eggman wiped Sonic's memories and 'raised' him in a more sheltered situation than how he was raised in the actual Sonic canon. He was never placed in a situation where he had to fend for himself (and his siblings) so he wasn't able to develop that more confident, daredevil personality. Hope this answers your question.**

 **For anyone else who has questions, go ahead and leave them in the comments and I'll answer them!**

He knew it wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help but be curious. When that green hedgehog had spoke to them, he said things that kept running through Sonic's head more than anything. He had also started experiencing headaches and weird dreams. Something was wrong and the green hedgehog might know something about it. Shadow was gone for a few hours so Sonic didn't have to worry about him getting upset about this. Normally, Sonic wouldn't go off and not tell anyone, nor would he hide something from someone. Ivo had taught him to be honest.

But something told Sonic that neither Shadow nor Ivo could be trusted with this.

Sonic's head throbbed as he tied on his sneakers. He glanced over at the kitchen where Amy was cooking with Cream and Sonia.

'I can't trust any of them…'

Sonic blinked, shocked at his thoughts. He'd never have thought he'd think something like that about mobians who haven't done anything to him. Sonic tapped his shoes on the floor to adjust them before opening the door and heading outside. He knew where Scourge was, so he took off as soon as he got off the patio.

Later, Sonic slowed his pace to a stop as he came to a prison yard. Throughout the yard, there were several different mobians in orange uniforms. The fence that surrounded it had barbed wire on top and a trench between the yard and the fence that didn't have a visible bottom. The blue hedgehog looked over the yard until he spotted a green hedgehog sitting on a rock with his sunglasses down. Next to him were a female fox with red fur and a smaller male fox with yellow fur and a tuff of gray hair on his head. Scourge was grinning as he listened to what the yellow fox was saying while the red fox laughed. Sonic nodded to himself before he turned and ran over to the main entrance to the prison.

He stopped by the front fence and looked up at the control box. A dog sat with a paper sitting on the desk in front of him that he had been reading before looking up at Sonic. He looked bored.

"Sonic? What do you want here?" the guy asked.

Sonic paused. How did this guard know him? He had spent his whole life in Ivo's base and had only started hanging around Shadow and his group a few months ago. He must've been introduced when Ivo dropped off a criminal he had caught.

Sonic nodded to himself before crossing his arms, a habit he had inherited from Shadow, and looked up at the guard. He knew from watching Shadow and Ivo that being confident usually helped with mobians.

"I'm here to see a prisoner. I have a few questions for Scourge the hedgehog. I know he's here so I'd like to talk to him." **(forgot that Sonic was never told Scourge's name so just assume Shadow told him about it)**

The guard nodded before putting a key into a slot and turning it, causing the gates to open slowly for the hedgehog. Sonic looked up at the guard and nodded in thanks before dashing in. He didn't know why he decided to move so fast, it just felt right. His head throbbed again as he stopped in front of the front doors which opened to reveal the human warden.

"Sonic! Nice to see you again. It's been years. My guard told me that you're here to see Scourge. I have another guard bringing him to one of out interrogation rooms. I trust you want your privacy when talking to him?" The warden asked, leading Sonic down the halls.

Sonic nodded to him and paused when he saw Scourge sitting at the table through a window while the warden unlocked the door. Sonic couldn't help but feel nervous when the door opened and Scourge grinned at him, deviously. The blue speedster gathered himself and stepped into the room.

"Just let us know when you want to leave." the warden told him before closing the door and locking it.

"I've never really got that." Scourge grinned, shrugging. "How do you let them know when you're ready to leave? Is it some kinda telepathy thing? I dunno. So, Blue. What's up?"

Sonic took a seat on the other side of the table as the green hedgehog spoke.

"You said some things that I wanted to ask you about when we fought in the city." **(I am so annoyed with myself that I forgot the name of the town from the sonic universe.)**

"Like?" Scourge grinned, resting his head on his hand.

"You act like you know me but I don't remember anything about you so why is that?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms and resting them on the table.

"You hit your head recently, Blue? We've been enemies for years. Ever since you visited my universe with Stripes and that fox brat and ended up destroying everything." Scourge explained, his grin falling to a frown. "We're opposites. I'm you from the antiverse. Remember any of that?"

Sonic frowned, grabbing his head as it throbbed again.

"I don't know. I remember growing up living in Ivo's base. I only met Shadow and everyone about 6 months ago. The only time I remember meeting you the one time we fought." he explained, rubbing his head.

Scourge nodded and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Also, you talked about a fox being with me?"

Scourge's grin regrew across his muzzle and his eyes took a devious spark.

"Well when you were a _hero_ ," Scourge sneered. "you used to work with this little fox twirp that followed you around. You even called him your little brother all the time. But I guess if he wasn't important to you, you must not have cared as much as you claimed to."

Sonic's head throbbed again before something flashed passed his eyes.

" _Tails, what's happening?!"_

" _We've been hit by something! I think it was a rocket!"_

" _It's taken too much damage! We're going down!"_

Sonic blinked before looking back at Scourge, who was looking at him expectantly. The blue hedgehog froze for a second before narrowing his eyes. Sonic stood and nodded to the green hedgehog.

"Thank you. You helped me a lot today." he said, turning his back to the surprised green hedgie and knocked on the door before it opened for him.

He nodded to the warden before zooming away from the prison. He needed to see the doctor.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! For some reason, I kept thinking about this story whenever I tried working on any of my other stories and I just want to finish it. I think I should be done with it within the next few chapters. I might cut it short but just letting you know, it's gonna be super dramatic.**

Shadow glared at the doctor as he worked on his machine. The machine that had been constantly starting problems since he found it.

"You look like you're trying to burn a hole through the machine." Rouge pointed out from her spot sitting cross legged on the doctor's table full of blueprints.

"Well maybe if it worked, I wouldn't be." Shadow snapped back.

"I've told you, Shadow. This machine won't work. I've been working on it for years and I've yet to make a breakthrough on it." Ivo growled, tossing a wrench into his tool box.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Rouge asked.

"It needs a special type of power source in order to contain the amount of energy as well as filter the memories into Sonic's mind."

"Like a chaos emerald?"

"Surprisingly, no. The chaos emeralds have years of history and knowledge stored inside them as well as endless chaotic energy that would more likely destroy the machine than give it energy."

"Then what do we need?" Shadow asked, standing from his spot leaning against a table and crossing his arms.

"It's more of a controlled energy gem. They were left behind after the attack of the Iblis. A flame stone. Since the Iblis was destroyed and everyone's memories were wiped, the stones were wiped blank as well. Therefore, I just need to input my data on Sonic's life and it should trigger locked away memories in his mind." Ivo explained.

"So if everyone's memories were wiped, then how do you remember?" Rouge asked.

"Because I document everything that happens. Sonic's enemies are something I pride myself in keeping notes on. There was once a day when I would keep track of his enemies in order to find out what they did to find Sonic's weaknesses. However, now, I keep track in order to know who to protect him from them. During my research on the Iblis, I discovered the creature would leave a path of wreckage wherever it went. It would leave behind stones that were one of the things that wouldn't be destroyed as soon as Iblis would touch it. Regular stones along the ground would be damaged but they would also absorb a large amount of energy from them, thus creating a suitable and more contained power source without worrying about it losing control."

"So where can we find one of these stones? The wreckage from the Iblis attacking would have been fixed if it was wiped from everyone's memories." Rouge asked, crossing her legs as she sat on a desk.

"We would need a time traveler." Ivo pointed out.

"Well with Shadow's chaos emerald, I'm sure he-"

"There's no need for that." a voice said.

"Silver." Ivo greeted, but there was a hint of annoyance behind his voice.

"Dr. Eggman."

"Here to remind me of my mistakes again?"

"Not this time. I only did that because you weren't doing anything to fix them. I overheard you talking about fixing the machine to restore Sonic's memories. Now that you're doing that, I came to help." Silver explained. "Since what happened with the Iblis, Blaze ended up having to take the position of controller of the flames. I saw this situation coming and asked her to bless a stone for you to use in your machine."

Silver walked over and set a bag on the table, the metal of the table noticeably heating up as it sat on it.

"It has enough to make your machine work but not enough to be able to use it after for any machines you may want to use it on. This stone is for Sonic and only him." Silver said, sternly before turning and walking away, taking out his chaos emerald as he did.

Shadow looked over at Eggman and nodded as the doctor walked over and picked up the bag with heat proof gloves.

"Go get Sonic, Shadow. After I put this in the machine and make some minor adjustments, we can try it on Sonic to get his memories back."

Shadow nodded and turned to leave.

"And Shadow?"

The black hedgehog stopped walking but didn't turn to look at the doctor.

"Be prepared for what happens to Sonic after he gets his memories back. He'll be confused and feeling a lot of different emotions. He'll need some time to cope after he finds out what happened." Eggman explained.

Shadow nodded and continued walking, Rouge taking off into the air after him.


End file.
